


#19 Fortune Cookie

by LowLand_Viking



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking
Summary: The office prank war gets kicked up a notch
Relationships: 1xR, 2xH
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#19 Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction for March Madness

#19 Fortune Cookie

Soldiering boils down to planning. You attack cities, armies, and nations thousands of times in the pre-planning before hostilities begin. You cannot train for perfection but you can train for efficiency.

Duo enjoys practical jokes, leaky cups, prank phone calls, boot polish in the eyepiece of your night vision. Juvenile stuff without much preplanning. That is not how Heero Yuy conducts warfare, each step is anticipated. Duo is reactionary, it's his style, and he is world-class at it. He tends to go into situations cold. He loves the quote “You don't always need a plan Bro, sometimes you just need balls”. Character analysis: oversimplified, but not wrong.

Heero had invited Duo and Hilde to dinner with Relena and himself, American style Chinese food, sesame chicken was Hilde’s favorite. The was simple and elegant, just get under Duo’s skin enough to remind him who he was up against in the prank war. The night before the dinner Heero had called the manager to plant a fortune cookie that would be delivered to Duo after dinner, plays on his superstitious nature and if he can avoid freaking out in public only he and Heero would know what was happening. 

Dinner was the beautiful affair that it always is between good friends and war buddies. Everyone laughed, everyone let their guard down. Perfect.

Before the cookies were delivered Heero excused himself, the cookie in question was cracked open and the harmless paper slip drained the alcohol induced blush from Duo's face. 

Handwritten in carefully practiced cursive, written in blood red. “Behind You”

In a fraction of a second Duo’s eyes darted to the door, to the fire escape, shortly into the eyes of his beloved wife. Before a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Heero stood behind his brother in arms, smirking. “Hitchcock level shit.” He deadpanned before he sat back down.


End file.
